


Я и мой робот-убийца

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди «Я и мой робот-убийца» (BBC, драма, AU, ШХ, ДУ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я и мой робот-убийца

 

  
**Название:** Я и мой робот-убийца  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** миди, 6 413 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** броманс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Джон – робот, запрограммированный на убийство Шерлока.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** AU, ООС  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Я и мой робот-убийца"

  
— Мальчики, у вас все в порядке?   
  
— Все замечательно, миссис Хадсон.  
  
Улыбка Шерлока выходит слегка натянутой, но это простительно, ведь все его внимание сосредоточено на кухонном ноже. Широкое лезвие в дюйме от его горла. Джон сжимает рукоятку левой рукой, острие ножа правой, навалившись сверху. Они лежат на полу кухни, под Шерлоком — опрокинутый стул. Шерлок обхватил пальцами руки Джона поверх ножа, пытаясь отодвинуть смертельное лезвие от своей шеи. Джон изрезал всю свою правую руку; снова придется зашивать.  
  
— Ты уверен? — миссис Хадсон стоит в дверях. — Может, нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — сквозь зубы говорит Шерлок. Не лучшее время для беседы. Его руки уже чуть заметно дрожат, а Джон не знает усталости. Нож неумолимо приближается к артерии.   
  
— Поставьте чайник, миссис Хадсон, и уходите. Я здесь справлюсь сам. Ничего нового — Джон просто снова пытается меня убить.  
  
— Ты и сам можешь заняться чаем, молодой человек! Я вам не домработница!   
  
Шерлок использует согнутое колено как рычаг, упираясь им в живот Джона. Резкий толчок, и Джон отлетает в сторону, но все еще крепко сжимает нож. Вскочив на ноги, он замахивается, но Шерлок успевает отгородиться стулом. Лезвие входит в деревянную сидушку, и миссис Хадсон наверняка прибавит это к арендной плате.  
  
Обычное утро на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
  


***

  
Шерлок подыскивал соседа, переехав на Бейкер-стрит. Это был один из периодов «подъема» — такие периоды длились неделями и даже месяцами. Шерлок чувствовал себя превосходно, он не хотел воспользоваться заначкой под половицей (шприц и ампула), почти не хотел воспользоваться заначкой в черепе (зажигалка и сигарета). У него была работа, новое жилье и безграничная самоуверенность. Шерлок решил, что сможет ужиться с другим человеком. Разделить квартирную плату показалось разумным решением.  
  
Вот только никто бы в здравом уме не захотел жить с ним. Никто по своей воле. Тогда Майкрофт и притащил Джона.  
  
— Мне не нужен робот, — сказал Шерлок, отгородившись скрипкой. Майкрофт сидел в кресле напротив. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть в сторону захламленной кухни (обозначился второй подбородок). Затем опустил глаза, внимательно обозревая захламленный журнальный столик (обозначился третий подбородок). Потом поднял глаза к потолку, с которого свисал вздернутый манекен (лоб избороздили морщины).   
  
— О, нет, тебе нужен робот. Боюсь, он тебе прямо-таки необходим, — наконец промолвил Майкрофт.   
  
— Мне не нужен робот, мне нужен сосед! — агрессивно возразил Шерлок. Он стиснул гриф пальцами, представляя, что это шея брата.   
  
— А что случилось с твоим прошлым соседом, кстати? — словно невзначай уточнил Майкрофт. — Кажется, он переехал в Канаду?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем спрашивать.  
  
— А тот, что был до него…  
  
— Я найду себе нового.   
  
— Я уже нашел его для тебя.  
  
— Мне не нужен робот. От него одни проблемы.  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, проблемы только от тебя. А робот будет их решать.  
  
Они оба повернулись к Джону. Тот сидел на диване, положив руки на колени. В старомодной клетчатой рубашке он казался особенно жалким. Но Шерлок не позволил себя обмануть. Характерный налет на искусственной коже, маркировка на запястье, расположение ступней, присущее быстроходным моделям, структура туловища…  
  
— Это боевой андроид, — сказал Шерлок, окинув Джона взглядом. — Для южной территории. Что он делает в Лондоне?  
  
— Списали, — коротко ответил Майкрофт. Он больше ничего не добавил, предоставив Шерлоку делать выводы самостоятельно. Только растянул губы в самодовольной улыбочке, так что это было похоже на вызов. Шерлок подался вперед в своем кресле, пристально разглядывая Джона. Тот смотрел поверх его головы, расправив плечи и выпрямив спину.   
  
— Локальные повреждения. Что-то с механикой, не «мозгами».   
  
— Он чист. Я бы не притащил тебе робота с вирусами.  
  
— Ты притащил мне сломанного боевого робота.   
  
— Он будет готовить тебе чай.   
  
— Миссис Хадсон готовит мне чай, она прекрасно с этим справляется, — ворчливо возразил Шерлок. — И не надейся, Майкрофт. Я вижу насквозь все твои жалкие мотивы. Мне не нужен ни телохранитель, ни нянька, ни доносчик.   
  
— Шерлок, Шерлок! — укоризненно покачал головой заклятый враг. — Что за подозрения! Он теперь твой, весь в твоем распоряжении. Можешь разобрать его до винтика, чтобы убедиться, что я не поместил ничего лишнего в твоего нового друга.  
  
— Мне не нужен друг, — буркнул Шерлок, — и робот мне не нужен тоже.  
  
Майкрофт был уже в дверях. Махнул на прощание зонтиком и был таков (его грузные шаги стихли на лестнице).   
  
— Неприятный тип, — сказал Джон ровно, глядя ему вслед. — Как ты узнал, что я боевой андроид?  
  
  


***

  
— Этот робот окончательно с катушек съехал, — сказала Донован. Шерлок отчищал пальто. На Джона «нашло» во время расследования — они осматривали место преступления — и пришлось бороться прямо в жидкой грязи. Джон выхватил пистолет из кобуры стоящего рядом полисмена. Лестрейд был в ярости. Шерлок до сих пор слышал его крики. Сам он присел на капот полицейской машины, чтобы привести в порядок одежду. И обошелся бы без лишних зрителей в лице вездесущей Донован.  
  
— Послушай, это же очевидно! — из ее уст подобные слова звучат почти кощунственно. — Однажды он прикончит тебя — твой собственный робот! Ничего удивительного, вообще-то, от твоих выходок даже у кофеварки башня съедет, но всему есть предел!   
  
Шерлок на секунду поднимает глаза от своего пальто, измятого и испачканного (Джон должен отнести его в химчистку), чтобы взглянуть на Донован. Он смотрит на ее упрямо сжатые губы; на прищуренные глаза, очень темные и очень блестящие; потом на мочки ее ушей, одну и другую. Донован напрягается. Пристальное внимание заставляет ее нервничать, и Шерлок это знает.   
  
— Ты не можешь таскать его с собой, как будто ничего не случилось! Подвергать опасности окружающих! Нужно отправить его в ремонт.  
  
— Ремонт не поможет, — неожиданно для себя говорит Шерлок. Он не собирался откровенничать с Донован. Это звучит резче, чем должно бы. На секунду Шерлок пугается, что показал больше, чем хотел, пугается, что Донован начнет городить сочувственный вздор. Но та лишь наклоняет упрямо голову, говорит:  
  
— Тогда на переработку.  
  
— Джон не представляет опасности для окружающих; только для меня.  
  
— Это плохо закончится, — пророчествует она. — Однажды ты отвлечешься, замешкаешься или просто устанешь… и тогда он прикончит тебя, Холмс.  
  
— Если даже и так, какое это имеет отношение к тебе? — уточняет Шерлок холодно, и Донован осекается. Шерлок встает на ноги, надевает пальто, проходит мимо, совсем близко, заставив ее посторониться. Словно вспомнив в последний момент, он оборачивается.  
  
— Если мужчина дарит тебе серьги после восьми лет омерзительного служебного романа, даже не подозревая, что твои уши не проколоты, значит, не слишком-то он тобой дорожит. Вот что очевидно.   
  
— Это не твое дело! — грубо кричит ему вслед Донован. — И твой приятель тоже не слишком-то тебя ценит, раз пытается пристрелить!..  
  
Абсолютная чепуха. Видит, но не замечает.  
  
Шерлок подходит к Джону, трогает его за локоть.  
  
— Ну что, пойдем?  
  
Лестрейд умолкает, полисмен, чей пистолет отобрал Джон, переводит взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. Джон поворачивается, словно проснувшись.  
  
— Да. Да, конечно.  
  
Они шагают прочь, все дальше от машин с мигалками.  
  
— Ты весь в грязи, — сообщает Джон.  
  
— Да и ты не лучше.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон нас на порог не пустит в таком виде.  
  
— Заберемся через окно, я покажу, — обещает Шерлок. — Тысячу раз так делал.   
  
Джон приподнимает для него оградительную ленту. Пару секунд они шагают молча. Но Джон должен сказать, и он говорит:  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Я сам виноват. Этот идиот маячил с открытой кобурой прямо у тебя перед носом. Я должен был заметить.  
  
— Ты не должен замечать такие вещи. Все время готовиться к опасности.  
  
— Нет, должен, — возражает Шерлок, и Джон закрывает глаза. Он может идти с закрытыми глазами так же уверенно, как и с открытыми. Сенсоры на его коже считывают изменения атмосферы, потоки воздуха, малейшие вибрации. Чтобы облегчить перемещения в темноте. К тому же, у него есть встроенный GPS-навигатор. Незаменимая вещь в пустыне.   
  
— Салли Донован права, — подает голос Джон через некоторое время. — Все, что она говорила. Я чуть не убил тебя.   
  
— Я держал ситуацию под контролем.  
  
— Почти продырявил твою гениальную голову.  
  
— Не преувеличивай. Все было не так уж и страшно.  
  
— Катастрофа.  
  
— Могло быть хуже, знаешь ли.  
  
— В самом деле?   
  
Шерлок ухмыляется уголком рта.  
  
— Из груди жертвы торчал тесак. Ты мог бы использовать его. Стер бы важные отпечатки. Нарушил картину преступления. Вот это было бы ужасно.   
  
— Просто чудовищно.   
  
— Серьезно, Джон. Заметил, под каким углом он был всажен? Ты его не сместил, так что я успел сделать все нужные выводы. Пока мы катались по земле.  
  
— Ну, хорошо. Тогда все в порядке. Ты меня успокоил. — В груди у Джона раздается тихое гудение. Когда роботы смеются, они делают это именно так.   
  
Джон и Шерлок шагают рядышком, с ног до головы перепачканные грязью, и ухмыляются.  
  
— Не хочешь узнать, что за выводы? — спрашивает Шерлок. Джон открывает глаза, чтобы смотреть на него. Чтобы смотреть на него, не отрываясь.  
  
— О да, пожалуйста, — просит он.  
  
  


***

  
Ухаживать за роботом чуть проще, чем за собакой (достаточно время от времени проверять индикатор энергии) и чуть сложнее, чем за женщиной (механическая логика проста и безжалостна, а понятия «правильно» и «неправильно» не сдвинуть ни на дюйм даже самой обаятельной улыбкой). Шерлок решил, что не станет уделять слишком много внимания новому соседу. Майкрофт добросовестно вносил его половину арендной платы, миссис Хадсон к людистам не относилась, а вот к Джону как раз таки относилась, причем с большей добротой, чем заслуживал бездушный механизм.  
  
— Какой славный мальчик!  
  
— Это не мальчик, миссис Хадсон, это механический аппарат гуманоидного типа.  
  
— Такой вежливый! И всегда аккуратно обращается с вещами — не то, что ты, Шерлок!  
  
Обидно, но справедливо; Шерлок готов был терпеть жалобы от домовладелицы, ведь это ее стены он регулярно расстреливал. Но слушать ворчание робота — это было уже слишком! Благодаря функции «свободная воля» Джон успешно демонстрировал характер. Однажды Шерлок, вынужденный расчистить кухонный стол от образцов плесени, обиженно заметил:  
  
— Твоим прототипом явно был какой-нибудь вредный старик-шотландец!   
  
Робот-тиран только усмехнулся, наблюдая за его работой. Подумать только! Великий Шерлок Холмс, человек с несгибаемой волей, угнетаемый сварливым боевым роботом (в своей собственной квартире).   
  
Но, в общем и целом, они поладили. Успели раскрыть одно интересное дело — Шерлок прихватил Джона в качестве помощника, решив использовать имеющиеся ресурсы. И не прогадал. Хотя Джон больше не был солдатом, имплантированный пистолет он использовал четко и уверенно. Шерлок оценил меткость — Джон, очевидно, находился в соседнем здании в момент выстрела. Позже, появившись перед Шерлоком, он неуклюже держал руки в карманах своей старомодной парки. Как плюшевый мишка со встроенным арбалетом. По поводу самого выстрела Шерлок не испытывал особых эмоций — разгадав личность убийцы, он потерял всякий интерес к игре (и уж конечно, он выбрал правильную таблетку — никакой необходимости проверять это экспериментально). Джон не сделал ничего особенного; просто выполнял основную функцию робота-ассистента. А Лестрейду знать подробности ни к чему.  
  
В быту они уживались… сносно. Джону не мешала скрипка, он не вопил, завидев голову в холодильнике, как предыдущие соседи. Включался по первому требованию, когда Шерлок врывался в его спальню и требовал участвовать в новом расследовании. Джон занял спальню на первом этаже.  
  
— У меня трудности с лестницами, — сообщил чуть сконфужено. Так оно и было: строение ног боевых южных роботов предназначено для пересечения равнин и пригорков, но не для ступеней. Джон поднимался по ним целую вечность, и шарнир в его левом колене скрипел при этом совершенно по-стариковски.  
  
Помимо лестниц, у Джона также не задались отношения с торговыми автоматами. Шерлок находил это забавным. Он готов был вечно смотреть, как Джон сердито тычет в сенсорную панель, пытаясь взвесить яблоки.  
  
— Товар не найден. Товар не найден, — вредно гудел автомат, полыхая красным. — Повторите попытку. Товар не найден. Нажмите для подтверждения. Неверный штрих-код. Товар не найден.  
  
— Чертова штука, — пыхтел Джон.  
  
— Да она просто с тобой заигрывает.  
  
— Заткнись, будь добр. Это для тебя, вообще-то! Если бы ты соизволил сам ходить по магазинам…  
  
— Товар не найден. Товар не найден.  
  
Джон исправно покупал молоко, и это был плюс. Джон покупал также различную еду, а потом назойливо напоминал о приеме пищи, и это был минус. Есть было скучно. Впрочем, не так скучно, если за компанию с кем-то. Они шли в ближайший ресторанчик, и Шерлок заказывал пасту, а Джон получал стандартную порцию энергозаправки. Шерлок наматывал спагетти на вилку, а Джон втыкал серебряный кабель в питатель. Анжело зажигал для них свечку.  
  
  


***

  
Некоторые дни совсем спокойные, будто все как прежде. Они попадают в перестрелку, потом мчатся на угнанной патрульной машине по бездорожью, спускаются в затопленный подвал, находят тайник со взрывчаткой, оказываются в заложниках, снова попадают в перестрелку, а потом отказываются от оранжевых шоковых одеял. Возвращаются домой, по пути завернув в супермаркет.   
  
Шерлок включает телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости, Джон приносит из ванной аптечку.   
  
— Обработай руку, — говорит он Шерлоку. Крови почти нет и рана неглубокая, так что Шерлок не отрывает взгляда от экрана («Злоумышленник скрылся, но полиция кинула все силы на его поимку»). Он расстегивает манжету и закатывает рукав рубашки («Предположительно, за ним числится…»). Протягивает руку Джону (Скука. Пустяковое дело, не стоит внимания). Джон застывает с аптечкой в руках, так что Шерлок переводит на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Не стоит рисковать, — говорит Джон, глядя на аптечку. — Бинт недостаточно прочный, но думаю, я все равно попытаюсь задушить тебя им.   
  
— О. Ладно. Тогда я сам.  
  
Джон уходит на кухню, а Шерлок заливает рану дезинфицирующим раствором. Почти не больно.  
  
Их ждет спокойный вечер. Готовить что-то лень, они спускаются к миссис Хадсон на чай с пирогом. Терпеливо выслушивают все последние новости, все, что касается миссис Тернер и ее новой собаки («Какая-то редкая китайская порода!»). Потом Джон занимается своим блогом, медленно подбирая слова, чтобы описать сегодняшнее приключение, а Шерлок садится на спинку кресла, прихватив скрипку. Он смотрит на часы. Скоро Джон отправится к себе, пожелав спокойной ночи. Это удачный день — ни одного серьезного покушения. То, что случилось в такси, можно не считать. Возможно, сопротивление Джона сломало установку. Возможно, им удалось.  
  
Когда Джон приносит ему чашку чая, Шерлок рассеянно подносит ее к губам. Джон смотрит очень внимательно. Слишком внимательно. Шерлок отводит чашку в сторону. Ставит на журнальный столик. Джон облегченно выдыхает. И Шерлок благодарен.  
  
За каждое проваленное задание робот получает импульс, ближе всего находящийся к человеческому понятию «боль», но Джон вздыхает именно с облегчением; вот за что Шерлок благодарен.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Джону не удается убить Шерлока, ему больно. Но и каждый раз, когда Джон подвергает Шерлока опасности, ему больно. Два противоречащих сценария, и оба активны. Джон испытывает болевые ощущения почти все время.   
  
Впрочем, «боль» — некорректный термин. Механизмы ее не чувствуют.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь просто робот, — говорит Джон.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Моя эмоциональная привязанность — последовательность импульсов и цифровой код.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— И ее можно переписать на другого человека, можно вообще удалить. Я тебя даже не вспомню.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Так что я не могу быть другом. Не по-настоящему.  
  
Шерлок молчит, и тогда Джон говорит:  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
И уходит в свою спальню.  
  
  


***

  
Джон был уютным. Странно говорить это про робота, но так оно и было. Когда он находился в комнате, Шерлоку было спокойней. Совсем не то же, что рядом с кофеваркой. Или собакой. Или женщиной. В Джоне не было жизни, но он был живым. Определенно, был.  
  
Он носил уродливые свитера, придерживал дверь для миссис Хадсон, тщательно ухаживал за своей прорезиненной кожей, обижался на грубость, но быстро отходил. Набирал для Шерлока смс, готовил сносный кофе, разгадывал кроссворды в воскресном Таймс быстрее, чем Шерлок успевал до них добраться. Однажды Шерлок купил две газеты, и они соревновались на скорость. Ничья — не самый стыдный результат, если у твоего соперника встроенный словарь на 500 000 понятий. Но Шерлок все равно надулся и не разговаривал с Джоном четыре дня. И это тоже было нормально — молчать сутками, палить по стенам, устраивать ночные концерты. Быть странным и неприятным. Будь его сосед человеком, Шерлок давно бы уже услышал свой диагноз. «Псих!».  
  
Джон, со своей стороны, тоже был довольно странным роботом. Нет, многие андроиды имели привычку притворяться людьми, смотреть телепередачи и даже вести собственные блоги в интернете, а некоторые из них даже встречались с людьми (в романтическом смысле встречались). Но все эти андроиды оставались механизмами, да и только.  
  
Им не снились кошмары.   
  
Когда это случилось впервые, Шерлок просто не поверил. Но в ходе дальнейших исследований гипотеза подтвердилась: Джону снились кошмары. Шерлок проводил много времени в его спальне по ночам, после того, как Джон отключал себя. Его тело находилось в режиме «сон», но Джон издавал звуки. Тревожные, сигнальные звуки, похожие на птичий зов — так они сообщают друг другу о близкой опасности. Джон лежал в постели и кричал. Поразительно! Шерлок снял это на видео, чтобы показать Джону.   
  
— Что ты видишь?  
  
— Я ничего не могу видеть. Я в режиме «сна», мозг неактивен. Зрительные анализаторы отключены.  
  
— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю. — Шерлок поставил видеозапись на перемотку. На экране компьютера лицо Джона казалось чужим, словно они просто смотрели фильм. Когда Джон на экране закричал, Джон, стоящий позади Шерлока, сжал спинку его стула.   
  
— Это не сны, — сказал Шерлок. — Должно быть, что-то вроде сбоя системы. Если хочешь, я исправлю неполадку.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Джон отошел в другой конец комнаты, чтобы проверить автоответчик (в этом не было ни малейшей необходимости). — Это мне не мешает. Я все равно ничего не помню в этом режиме.  
  
— Неужели тебе совсем не интересно?  
  
Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты хочешь разобраться, — сказал он тускло. — Точнее, разобрать меня.  
  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Джон выдавил:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Он сел на диван, опустив голову. Следовало хотя бы из вежливости спросить, где у него кнопка, но Шерлок хотел найти самостоятельно. Он никогда прежде не имел дела с боевой моделью. У них внешний выключатель должен быть хорошенько запрятан.   
  
— Сними одежду, — велел Шерлок.   
  
У Джона было жилистое и сильное тело бойца. Конструкторы не потрудились придать ему достаточного сходства с человеческим — ничего мягкого, ничего упругого, просто каркас, обтянутый кожей. Искусственные ребра, защищающие аккумулятор, были почти квадратными. У Джона не было пениса; не было пупка и сосков. И волос ниже головы, разумеется (развлекательные модели прорабатывали более тщательно, Шерлок видел). Зато у него были шрамы — повреждения, покрывающие всю левую лопатку и плечо. Кое-где кожа была словно расплавлена или облита кислотой. Также все тело было иссечено тонкими белыми полосками — такие возникают, если порезы просто залить клейгелем, вместо того, чтобы как следует заштопать.   
  
Толстый сварочный шрам окольцовывал плечо и уходил в подмышку.   
  
— Могу я… — Шерлок протянул руку, но не решился коснуться.   
  
— Да, валяй. Развлекайся.  
  
Джон чувствовал себя непринужденно, демонстрируя свое иссеченное тело. Он поднял руку, чтобы Шерлок мог потрогать вспухший грубый шрам подмышкой. Шерлок старательно фиксировал тактильные ощущения, исследуя покорное тело. Ему редко приходилось работать с роботами — все чаще в теории, чем на практике. Кожа была теплой и плотной. Положив руку Джону на грудь, Шерлок мог ощутить вибрацию, очень слабую, но непрерывную.   
  
Пока Шерлок исследовал его тело, Джон был спокоен. Но когда Шерлок скользнул пальцами по шее и взъерошил короткие светлые волосы, Джон мгновенно напрягся. Он никак не показывал волнения — роботы не дышат, у них нет пульса, они не глотают слюну — но Шерлок буквально ощутил, как неприятно Джону в данный момент.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил он недовольно.  
  
— Не люблю, когда копаются у меня в мозгах, — ответил Джон.  
  
Это Шерлок мог понять. Однажды брат оплатил ему визит к психиатру; причем, это было обставлено в виде сюрприза — Шерлока буквально похитили и насильно притащили в кабинет к специалисту. Не лучший подарок на день рождения.   
  
— Я не причиню вреда, — пообещал Шерлок, ощупывая черепной шов, спрятанный под волосами. Джон не ответил.  
  
Кнопка обнаружилась под ногтем мизинца на правой ноге. Тело Джона обмякло, руки безвольно опустились, взгляд застыл. Джон был похож на мертвеца. Шерлок вызвал панель задач и выбрал действие «доступ к головной системе». С мягким щелчком верхушка черепа съехала в сторону, обнажая содержимое.  
  
Карта памяти была почти невесомой на ладони, мутно-белой. Шерлок загрузил файлы на свой ноутбук, повозился немного, чтобы перекодировать их в доступный вид. Потом устроился на диване рядом с неподвижным Джоном. И очутился на войне. Картинки мелькали быстро, но каждая будто отпечатывалась на сетчатке. Вспышки, лица, цвета. Выстрелы звучали сухо, словно попкорн взрывался в микроволновке. Пламя, песок, ветер, тентовые паруса, тела, тела, руки, сшивающие чью-то рану, выстрелы, птицы, солнце, звезды — бесчисленные мириады звезд. Голоса, плач, смех. Блеклое небо. Когда Шерлок досмотрел до момента, где Джона ранило, экран залило белым светом. Шерлок захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Он повернулся и взглянул на сидящего рядом робота.   
  
Когда Джон снова включился, он молча ушел в свою комнату. Они не обсуждали это. Вечером позвонил Лестрейд, и появились другие заботы. Они вернулись домой под утро, взбудораженные и пьяные от азарта. Завалились на кухню. Джон налил воды в чайник, Шерлок самодовольно перечислил основные ошибки похитителя, пойманного этой ночью. Джон сказал: «Это было великолепно!», широко улыбнулся и тронул Шерлока за плечо. Шерлок вдруг почувствовал, что прощен. Так глупо — учитывая, что он вообще не должен был чувствовать вину. Не перед собственным роботом.  
  
  


***

  
Майкрофт сидит на кухне, держит кружку, отставив мизинец. Пьет чай, купленный Джоном, заваренный Джоном, налитый Джоном.   
  
Шерлок играет в тетрис на телефоне.  
  
— Отдай его мне. Ненадолго, — просит Майкрофт вкрадчиво. — Если это вирус, мои люди его обнаружат.   
  
— Это не вирус.  
  
— Его можно стереть и записать заново. Уверен, при особой необходимости возможно даже восстановить файлы памяти. Он будет точно такой, как прежде.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Никто не станет стирать Джона. Он останется со мной. Точка.  
  
Шерлок не смотрит на экран, и разноцветные блоки падают, как попало.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на брата. «Скоро совсем облысеет», — злорадно думает он, чтобы хоть немного унять ослепительную, ядовитую ярость.   
  
— Мама предупреждала, — вздыхает Майкрофт. — Что с этим могут возникнуть проблемы. Ты слишком привязываешься к своим вещам.   
  
— Чушь.  
  
— Как насчет черепа?  
  
— Не знаю, куда его миссис Хадсон задевала. Это несущественно.  
  
— Ну, разумеется. Теперь у тебя другая игрушка.  
  
«Джон не игрушка», — хочет сказать Шерлок, но вместо этого произносит:  
  
— Я его уже разбирал. Сделал все, что возможно. Если уж я не смог определить поломку, твои люди здесь ничем не помогут. Я один стою всего аналитического отдела.  
  
— Рад, что ты знаешь цену своему интеллекту, — Майкрофт поднимается на ноги, на дне кружки — кашица из растаявшего сахара. Три кусочка. Все равно, что курить, не затягиваясь. — Жаль, что ты не ценишь так свою жизнь.   
  
Шерлок возобновляет игру. Майкрофт долго топчется в дверях кухни, все никак не уйдет. Наконец, произносит:  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
  
Шерлок слушает его тяжелые шаги — все дальше, вниз по лестнице, в холле. Если хорошенько напрячь слух, можно уловить ровный солидный гул, с которым заводится его черное авто.  
  
  


***

  
Майкрофт, конечно, был невероятно собой доволен. Он навещал их время от времени, находя уважительный повод для визита — обычно в качестве подношения было какое-нибудь любопытное дело. Джон, в свою очередь, находил повод, чтобы уйти из дома во время братских встреч. Он насторожено относился к Майкрофту. Видно, не до конца определился, считать его нейтральным или враждебным субъектом.   
  
И Майкрофт, и мамуля давно настаивали на покупке робота для Шерлока. Впервые они подняли эту тему, когда он учился в старшей школе. «Тебе просто нужен кто-то рядом», — сказала мама, и это было унизительно. Наверное, потому что было правдой. Шерлок отказался тогда, и отказывался много раз после. Он не желал заводить искусственного друга, только чтобы казаться людям нормальным. Кем-то, кто не проводит все время наедине с собственными мыслями.   
  
Что ж, Шерлок был упрям, но Майкрофт его переупрямил. И не прекращал об этом напоминать.  
  
— Он считает это своей заслугой, — сказал как-то Шерлок, после того, как старший брат ушел. Шерлок был не в духе, как всегда после его визитов. Джон уже вернулся, но снова собирался уходить, судя по тому, как старательно приглаживал волосы перед зеркалом над камином.  
  
— Что? — рассеянно уточнил он.  
  
— Ну, все это. Моя социализация. Ты. Молоко в холодильнике.   
  
— Ах, это.  
  
Шерлок лежал на диване, заклеив веки никотиновыми пластырями. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы представить методичные движения Джона перед зеркалом. Его лицо, его позу. Его следующий вопрос. Маленькая скучная игра.  
  
— Почему я здесь? — спросил Джон. — Раз ты так любишь одиночество.  
  
— Дело не в одиночестве. Просто я не отношусь к людям, которые заводят андроидов для развлечений.  
  
— Тогда почему?   
  
— М-м?  
  
— Почему я здесь, Шерлок?   
  
— Мне не по карману арендная плата.   
  
— Чепуха! Ты легко можешь заработать на аренду, раскрыв пару-тройку дел перед завтраком.   
  
— Мне скучно.  
  
— Для разговоров у тебя есть череп. Для развлечений — скрипка. И голова в холодильнике.  
  
— Ты интересней, чем голова.  
  
— Ну, спасибо большое! — проворчал Джон беззлобно. — Я должен быть польщен?  
  
— Да, — медленно проговорил Шерлок. — Это очень хорошая голова.  
  
Он прижал подушечки пальцев к закрытым глазам через пластырь и надавил. Усиливал давление, пока не вспыхнули белые искры во тьме.  
  
— Майкрофт знал, что предложить. Боевой андроид, пустынный солдат. Это всегда интересно. К тому же, твоя необычная поломка.   
  
— Буду признателен, если мы не станем обсуждать это сейчас.  
  
Искры стали фиолетовыми, темнея до черноты.  
  
— И твои кошмары.  
  
— Хватит, Шерлок.  
  
Джон оказался рядом, взяв его за запястья. Отвел руки от лица. Осторожно отклеил пластыри.   
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не признать этого? Не стесняйся, Шерлок, это нормально.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Ты столько раз повторил, что не хочешь робота, и все-таки я здесь. Так что смирись.  
  
— Что?  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть хулиганскую ухмылку Джона.   
  
— Ты пал жертвой моего обаяния, — просто объяснил Джон и вышел из комнаты. Шерлок слышал, как он спустился по лестнице, сказал что-то миссис Хадсон, и та кокетливо рассмеялась. Подозрительно хорошее настроение андроида легко объяснялось; не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться. Свидание.   
  
— Я не говорил, что не хочу робота, — пробормотал Шерлок угрюмо, глядя в дверной проем. — Я говорил, что он мне не нужен. Разные вещи.  
  
Джон встречался с одной скучной девушкой, Сарой. Она была человеком. Даже не догадывалась, кто он такой. Андроида вообще легко принять за человека, если ты не специалист по роботам. Но Джон больше других походил на живого. Иногда Шерлок думал, что Джона разработали для разведки. Что-нибудь из последних военных моделей. Может, на поле боя он проходил первичные испытания. А второй этап — здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, в перенаселенном людьми Лондоне. Кто знает, куда его направит Майкрофт дальше.   
  
Шерлоку это все не нравилось.  
  
— Не собираешься ей сказать? — спросил он как-то, когда Джон пришел с очередного свидания. Шерлок занимался реактивами на кухне, а Джон с рассеянной (раздражающей) улыбочкой прислонился к стене.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Серьезно, Джон? Как-то это непорядочно. На тебя не похоже.  
  
— Я не делаю ничего плохого. Мы не переходим границ, понимаешь, о чем я? Просто невинные прогулки, кино, поцелуи в парке…  
  
— Избавь от подробностей, — поморщился Шерлок в микроскоп. — Она узнает рано или поздно. Может получиться некрасиво.  
  
— Может, она и сама андроид? — мечтательно предположил Джон. — А что, такое могло бы случиться!   
  
— В романтической комедии.   
  
— Хватит, не будь таким занудой. Многие андроиды поступают точно так же. Это не преступление, просто иногда хочется немного развлечься.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Даже машинам нужны развлечения, Шерлок. Странно, что ты об этом не знаешь.  
  
Джон ушел к себе. Шерлок злобно уставился в микроскоп. Да что он о себе возомнил, этот робот?  
  
В другой раз Шерлок вернулся от одного из старых знакомых с новым набором отмычек, и обнаружил сладкую парочку на кухне. Сара пила кофе из кружки Джона; говорила какие-то глупости, а Джон смеялся, словно услышал невесть что остроумное. Когда заметил Шерлока, то задрал брови.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он. Шерлок взглянул вниз, на свою одежду. Ему действительно пришлось спуститься в городской коллектор, но это были мелочи жизни.   
  
— Ты сам сказал. Всем требуется время от времени развлекаться, — Шерлок скинул пальто и бросил его на спинку стула рядом с Сарой. Та незаметно отодвинулась, прикрывая нос рукой. — Если вы закончили, я хотел бы поужинать.  
  
— Ты ведь не ужинаешь, Шерлок.  
  
— Я провожу твою девушку до двери.  
  
— Это и моя квартира тоже! Ты не можешь здесь командовать. Я плачу свою часть ренты.  
  
— За тебя платит мой брат.  
  
— Временно, пока я не найду работу. Временно, — повторил Джон, обращаясь к Саре. Она уже встала из-за стола и обогнула его, чтобы чмокнуть Джона в щеку на прощание.   
  
— Я позвоню, — пробормотала она вполголоса.  
  
— Я позвоню первым, — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Да ради всего святого! — фыркнул Шерлок. Сара протиснулась мимо него, скорчив гримасу. Джон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ну, и что это было?  
  
— Нечто отвратительное. Я не хочу, чтобы ты приводил ее сюда. Она слишком скучная, вы слишком нелепые, и это не дом свиданий.  
  
— Ты просто завидуешь, верно? Вряд ли сам когда-нибудь девушку приведешь.  
  
Шерлок открыл холодильник, бросил через плечо:  
  
— Команда: радио.   
  
Кухня наполнилась бодрыми звуками кантри. Джон яростно глядел на Шерлока; музыка лилась меж его плотно сжатых губ, против его воли.   
  
— Другая станция. Запрос: прогноз погоды, — Шерлок сел за стол, развернув газету. — Интересно, а прорезь для тостов в тебе имеется?  
  
Джон крепко сжал кулаки. Выпрямив спину, он прошагал прочь из комнаты, и бормотание радио скоро стихло. Шерлок встряхнул газету так, что едва не порвал ее. Он не считал, что поступил грубо. По крайней мере, он не сделал этого при Саре.   
  
Он не собирался извиняться.   
  
Они помирились через пару дней. Шерлок пиликал на скрипке, пока миссис Хадсон не поднялась наверх и не взмолилась о пощаде. «Джон, ты ведь видишь, в каком он состоянии! Шерлок все время делает разные глупости — что же теперь, каждый раз обижаться?». В знак примирения они посмотрели три части звездных войн. Шерлок счел это справедливым наказанием (учитывая, что он не сделал ничего плохого).  
  
  
  


***

  
Ближе всего Джон оказывается к цели, когда Шерлок засыпает перед телевизором.  
  
Это непростительная глупость с его стороны. Впрочем, ошибка неизбежна: любая бдительность притупляется, нельзя вечно быть осторожным. Последние месяцы наполнены напряжением. Джон держит руки крепко сцепленными под столом, когда они завтракают. Он военный андроид, и в его руках любая вещь может стать смертельным орудием. При желании, он может прихлопнуть Шерлока газетой, как муху. Шерлок привык не придвигать стул вплотную к столу, чтобы можно было быстро вскочить на ноги. Привык запирать дверь в спальню, пропускать Джона вперед на лестнице, следить за ним краем глаза. Всегда. Принимая душ, Шерлок не задергивает занавеску: если Джон выбьет дверь, кусок пластика не защитит, а станет только лишней помехой в самозащите.  
  
Это так утомляет — помнить обо всей этой ерунде.  
  
Так чертовски скучно.  
  
И вот тогда Шерлок засыпает перед телевизором. Это тяжелый день, они проводят четыре часа в междугороднем автобусе, возвращаясь из маленькой английской деревушки. Расследование было тяжелым, выматывающим и грязным. В прямом смысле слова: после недели дождей поля превратились в топкое месиво. Гнаться сквозь грязевые толщи за преступником не самое большое удовольствие.   
  
Шерлок шмыгает носом, закутавшись в свой синий халат. Джон молчит, ни слова о простуде, промоченных ногах или таблетках, и Шерлок благодарен. Они смотрят дурацкое шоу, где людям надо отвечать на простые вопросы. Простые для Шерлока. Джон недоволен, когда Шерлок говорит одновременно с ведущим, не позволяя ему даже зачитать вопрос до конца.   
  
— В чем смысл смотреть эту передачу, если ты так себя ведешь? — спрашивает Джон, схватив пульт.  
  
— А здесь что, еще какой-то смысл?! — изумляется Шерлок. Джон включает мультфильмы. Желтолицый мужчина с большой лысиной взрывает атомную станцию, но никто не выглядит слишком обеспокоенным этим фактом.  
  
Шерлок растягивается на диване, уложив ноги Джону на колени. Хочется курить, кожа чешется под пластырем. Прикрыв глаза, Шерлок лениво раздумывает, мог ли Джон подменить пластыри. Что-нибудь вроде отравляющих частиц в составе клея. Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы Джону хватило на это фантазии. На какой-нибудь оригинальный метод убийства. Но не стоит ждать от окружающих слишком многого, это пришлось усвоить еще в детстве.  
  
Сквозь сон Шерлок чувствует, как его укрывают пледом. Скрипят половицы, потом — еле слышные голоса, видимо, миссис Хадсон поднялась их проведать. В комнате становится совсем темно — гаснут лампы, солнце и телевизор. Шерлок лежит на пульте, пластиковые грани больно вдавливаются под ребро, но шевелиться лень.  
  
Когда Шерлок открывает глаза в следующий раз, уже глубокая ночь. Его будит предчувствие; что-то, толкнувшее его из глубины сна в реальность.  
  
Реальность, в которой Джон держит зауер возле его виска.  
  
  
  


***

  
Когда они расследовали загадку, которую Джон позже окрестил «делом о слепом банкире», Шерлок представил Джона:  
  
— Мой друг.  
  
— Друг? — уточнил Себастьян Уилкс, неприятно подняв брови. Джон поправил его:  
  
— Коллега.  
  
Но это было ложью.   
  
Они были друзьями. Они вместе питались, смеялись и рисковали. Заботились друг о друге, ворчали друг на друга, ругались, мирились, играли в Клюедо. Они были друзьями, к тому же Джон был роботом, а Шерлок — социопатом. Всего лишь условности, ярлыки, видимость. Слова, которые придумали люди, чтобы усложнить простые вещи.  
  
У Джона, по всей видимости, не было души, личности, эмоций — только электронные формулы, схемы и блоки. Шерлок, очевидно, не был способен к каким бы то ни было привязанностям, не говоря уже об искренних чувствах к другому существу.  
  
Это не мешало им смеяться, рисковать, играть в Клюедо.  
  
Шерлок выигрывал.  
  
  


***

  
Глаза Джона светятся тусклым желтым светом. Функция подсветки; очень удобно при расследованиях — им часто приходится спускаться в подвалы.  
  
Палец Джона лежит на курке.   
  
Шерлок делает медленный вдох.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать это. Но я предпочел бы жить.  
  
Джон не может пошевелиться. Дуло скользит по виску, вжимаясь в кожу. Упирается в лоб. Пуля, пущенная с такого расстояния и под таким углом, пробьет голову насквозь и выйдет из затылка. Подушка взорвется перьями. Пуля останется там, в подушке, или войдет еще глубже, в диван. Сложно сказать наверняка.  
  
— Шерлок, — говорит Джон, и его голос звучит очень ровно. — Я не могу остановиться.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Шерлок, глядя на своего робота.   
  
— Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Сделай что-нибудь. Шерлок, я не могу побороть это.  
  
В голосе Джона ни единой эмоции.   
  
— Очень жаль.  
  
В голосе Шерлока — тоже.  
  
Джон нажимает на курок.  
  
  


***

  
Имя Мориарти Шерлок услышал впервые, взявшись за дело о безумном таксисте. И после — снова и снова. Невидимый противник, великолепный враг, сильный игрок. Абсолютно безжалостный, восхитительно интересный.  
  
До тех пор, пока не пересек черту. Это было предсказуемо и банально — удивительно, что Шерлок не предусмотрел такую возможность. Ну конечно, Мориарти обратил внимание на Джона.   
  
«Я сломал твою игрушку. Приходи и почини ее, если сможешь!» — появилось в блоге Шерлока однажды ночью. Пустой бассейн выглядел зловещим, по стенам и потолку скользили блики. Шерлок прихватил флешку с секретными разработками, на случай, если придется торговаться.  
  
Но не пришлось.  
  
Джон вышел ему навстречу, упакованный в жилет со взрывчаткой.  
  
— Не ожидал такого, верно, Шерлок? — спросил он спокойно. Его голос звучал незнакомо. Механические модуляции явно были перенастроены на более высокий тембр. Шерлок поморщился, представив, сколько с этим будет мороки — Мориарти наверняка изменил все, что только смог, в настройках.   
  
Шерлок даже не представлял себе.   
  
— Очень жаль, что я не смогу присоединиться к веселью, — сказал Джон, глядя на Шерлока широко распахнутыми глазами. — Но мне сейчас надо быть в другом месте. Дела, сам понимаешь… но у меня есть для тебя кое-что, Шерлок. Небольшой… сюрпри-и-и-из!  
  
В одну секунду Джон оказался рядом. Он двигался с невероятной скоростью, каждое движение было четко выверено. Шерлок впервые видел боевого андроида в полной готовности к атаке. Завораживающее зрелище — и Шерлок оценил бы его больше, если бы не отвлекающая деталь.  
  
Джон крепко обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе. И к жилету со взрывчаткой.  
  
Чужой голос Джона зазвучал чуть придушено:  
  
— И еще я использовал твоего маленького друга, чтобы оставить тебе сообщение. Я тако-о-ой предусмотрительный! Жаль, что нам не привелось встретиться лично. Удачно умереть!  
  
Джон протянул руку и засунул ее в штаны Шерлока. Ну ладно — только в карман. Он извлек оттуда пистолет, старый добрый нелегальный зауер. Его рука — рука с пистолетом — была зажата между их телами. Все это получилось очень неуклюже. Джон направил пистолет на себя, вдавливая его в жилет со взрывчаткой. Он смотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Прижимал к себе свободной рукой.  
  
Шерлок смотрел сверху вниз. Его дыхание даже не сбилось. Он вдруг подумал о песках — белых золотых песках до самого горизонта. Украденное из памяти Джона.   
  
Еще Шерлок подумал: «Как глупо. Майкрофт себе не простит».  
  
Но ничего не происходило. Они стояли в обнимку в пустом бассейне. Блики скользили по их лицам.  
  
— Вот теперь точно пойдут слухи, — насмешливо произнес Шерлок. Джон тяжело дышал, его рука подрагивала и дребезжала. Шарнир разболтался, должно быть. — Тебе ввели ключевую установку, Джон. Ты не сможешь долго этому сопротивляться.  
  
В конце концов, не стоит ожидать слишком многого от андроида.  
  
Программы, схемы, коды. Просто, как уравнение.  
  
Джон вдруг отпихнул от себя Шерлока. Толчок получился сильным, Шерлок попятился и едва устоял на ногах. Изумленно поднял брови.   
  
Рука Джона теперь дребезжала вовсю. Она мелко подергивалась, на пределе напряжения. Дуло медленно поворачивалось в сторону Шерлока, но Джон каким-то невероятным усилием отводил пистолет в сторону.  
  
— Беги, Шерлок! — крикнул он сдавлено. Его лицо исказилось. Шерлок сделал еще один шаг назад. — Шерлок, беги, уходи отсюда! Скорее!  
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — пробормотал Шерлок. Джон закрыл глаза, застонав. — Это противоречит логике.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что из нас двоих робот — именно ты, — выдохнул Джон, вытаскивая затвор. Что-то внутри него громко гудело. Резкое движение — и Джон облегченно опустил руки. Патроны бесшумно погрузились на дно бассейна.   
  
— Я помогу тебе снять это, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Не подходи!  
  
— Нам нужно тебя выключить.  
  
— Не приближайся, Шерлок.   
  
Теперь уже Шерлок наступал, а Джон пятился назад. Он прижался спиной к стенке и замер, позволив Шерлоку расстегнуть жилет. Аккуратно опустить на пол. Отпихнуть в сторону, заставив проехаться по скользкому кафелю как можно дальше.  
  
— Все закончилось, — мягко сказал Шерлок, взяв друга за плечи. Джон покачал головой.  
  
— Ошибка, — сказал он, а потом его глаза почернели. — Ошибка. Ошибка. Внимание: ошибка. Критическая ошибка.   
  
Шерлоку пришлось обнять его, потому что Джон начал заваливаться набок. Его тело подергивалось в мелких судорогах. Монотонный голос разносился эхом по пустынному бассейну. «Ошибка, ошибка». Джон скреб пальцами по спине Шерлока, словно в приступе сильной боли.  
  
Пришлось использовать аварийное отключение.  
  
Шерлок решил, что разберется с этим дома. Поищет вредоносную установку и удалит, либо скорректирует. Решил, что это не займет много времени.  
  
Как наивно с его стороны.  
  
  


***

  
Джон смотрит на пистолет в своей руке.  
  
— Разряжен. Странно, что ты не заметил этого, — Шерлок все еще лежит на диване, вжимаясь затылком в подушку. — Военный андроид!  
  
— Почему… — выдыхает Джон, не сводя глаз с пистолета.   
  
— Почему он разряжен? Я позаботился об этом. Почему он лежал в доступном месте? Я надеялся, что ты его возьмешь. Была вероятность, что ты проверишь затвор, но противоречивые установки измотали тебя сильнее, чем меня. Я рассчитывал на это и оказался прав.  
  
Джон качает головой.  
  
— Не понимаю.  
  
— Как и обычно. Технически говоря, ты убил меня. Фактически — я жив. Когда ты преодолел установку в бассейне, произошел сбой системы. Это все усложнило, так что я не смог просто починить тебя. Хоть я и признателен, что ты не взорвал нас в тот день.   
  
— О.  
  
— К слову не приходилось, — Шерлок морщится. — Установка деформировалась из-за твоего сопротивления. Ну а теперь сопротивление сломлено. Ты выполнил приказ. Придется еще поработать с твоими блоками, но самое сложное позади. Больше не нужно прятать от тебя гарпун.   
  
— Я все еще хочу убить тебя.  
  
— Да, но это твое личное желание, — усмехается Шерлок. Джон роняет пистолет на пол, поворачивается и, держась по-военному прямо, выходит из комнаты.  
  
Шерлок стучится в дверь его спальни спустя пару минут. Джон сидит на краю кровати, сложив руки на коленях.   
  
— Мне извиниться? — уточняет Шерлок. Он не совсем уверен, какие правила в этой игре. Все, что он чувствует — огромное облегчение, что все наконец-то закончилось. — Риск был минимален. И не осталось других вариантов, а я устал защищаться.  
  
Джон молчит. Шерлок беспомощно взмахивает руками.  
  
— Ну? В чем дело?  
  
— Я сломался.  
  
— Диагностика, — азартно командует Шерлок.   
  
— Что-то сгорело.  
  
— Плата? Проводник? — нетерпеливо уточняет Шерлок.  
  
Джон прижимает ладонь к груди.  
  
— Не знаю. Ты выжег что-то. Я чувствую.  
  
Машины не чувствуют. Бездушные машины. Это противоречит логике. Никто из них не произносит этого вслух.  
  
— Когда ты позволил убить себя. Почти убить себя.  
  
— Это не было…  
  
— Запускаю систему самоудаления личности через тридцать секунд, — перебивает Джон. — Поломка несовместима с функционированием. Запрашиваю подтверждение.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Запрашиваю подтверждение.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Система самоудаления запущена.   
  
— Это невозможно! — в ярости кричит Шерлок. — Невозможно! Противоречит всем… — он умолкает. Джон улыбается, словно слышит музыку вдалеке. Прекрасную, прекрасную музыку.  
  
Шерлок медлит, а потом садится рядом, привалившись плечом к плечу Джона. Он говорит — напряженно, с паузами, глядя в сторону. Сгорая от неловкости этих сентиментальных слов.  
  
— Я был одинок. Пока не встретил тебя.   
  
— Десять секунд.  
  
— Ты был… самым лучшим человеком. Которого я встречал. Самым настоящим человеком. У меня никогда не было друзей…  
  
— Пять секунд.  
  
— Только ты.  
  
— Три.  
  
— Пожалуйста, еще одно противоречие для меня!  
  
— Две.  
  
— Останься!  
  
— Одна.  
  
— Останься со мной!  
  
Комната погружается в темноту — пробки не выдержали напряжения. В тишине тихо гудит процессор.   
  
Шерлок сплетает пальцы в замок, стискивает их.  
  
Делает глубокий вдох. И еще. И еще один. Стараясь дышать ровно.   
  
Сейчас и во веки веков.  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. «У меня не было друзей». Вдох. «Я не могу быть другом. Не по-настоящему». Выдох. Выдох. Выдох.  
  
«Только ты».  
  
Промельк света за окном — от фар проезжающей мимо машины.  
  
Ладонь Джона касается его плеча, скользит по спине. Вдох. И выдох. Во веки веков.  
  
— Ну ладно, — произносит Джон рядом. — Только на этот раз.


End file.
